


Coming Home

by mikkimouse



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Kotetsu comes home after several days away, and Barnaby welcomes him.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Reunion square on my [Trope Bingo board](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/17415.html) and also my need for several hundred words of unrepentant cuddles and fluff.

Barnaby was lying on the couch half-asleep, debating whether he should get up and go to bed, when he heard keys in the front door. He frowned at the noise; Kotetsu wasn't supposed to be back for another day at least. 

He groped for his glasses, which were on the back of the couch, and got them on just in time to see Kotetsu ease open the door and creep inside, obviously trying to be quiet.

Barnaby blinked, not entirely he wasn't dreaming. "Kotetsu?" 

Kotetsu froze, eyes huge. "Ah, Bunny, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." His brow furrowed. "Wait, why are you sleeping on the couch?" 

Barnaby ignored the question. "What are you doing back? I thought you were staying for another day." 

Kotetsu set his bag on the floor and nudged the door shut with his foot. "Mom's doing a lot better. She said I should go home."

Barnaby raised an eyebrow and waited for the rest of the story. 

Kotetsu groaned. "Fine, she said she was tired of me fussing over her and moping about you. She _is_ getting better, though."

Barnaby hadn't doubted that; nothing would have brought Kotetsu back home if Anju hadn't been on the mend. "So you caught a train at," he glanced at the clock on the wall and tried to gauge when Kotetsu would've left Oriental Town, "nine at night?" 

"Yeah, got the last train back to the city." Kotetsu toed off his shoes and walked over to sit on the edge of the couch. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?" 

Barnaby reached up and grabbed his arm, tugging until Kotetsu lay down on top of him and Barnaby could get both his arms around him. He buried his face in Kotetsu's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent, and the vague tension that had been in his body for the past few days slowly dissipated with the warm weight of Kotetsu on top of him. 

Kotetsu kissed the side of his head. "Bunny-chan." 

"It's easier to sleep on the couch sometimes," Barnaby said. "I can never get comfortable in the bed without you here." 

"Eh, really?" Kotetsu sounded surprised. "You never said." 

Barnaby shrugged. It was one of the unanticipated effects of moving in together; at first he'd thought he'd never adjust to sharing a bed, especially one as small as Kotetsu's, but now he never slept well unless Kotetsu was with him. 

Kotetsu sighed and relaxed a little, and Barnaby rubbed his back to encourage him to relax more. 

"We should go up to bed," Kotetsu said around a yawn. "I must be crushing you." 

Barnaby tightened his arms so Kotetsu wouldn't move. "You crush for justice. You're not crushing me."

Kotetsu snorted into Barnaby's hair. "Hey, you need to get some real sleep. You're not going to get it on the couch." 

"Mm." Barnaby kissed Kotetsu's neck, then up to his jaw, and then back down his neck again, and felt Kotetsu squirm very gratifyingly. "Just a few more minutes." 

"Bunny," Kotetsu said, his voice rougher than it had been a few minutes earlier. 

Barnaby nipped at his ear. "I missed you." 

Kotetsu pulled back, and Barnaby wrinkled his nose at the distance, but Kotetsu did not actually go anywhere. He just stared at Barnaby, his soft expression lit only by the streetlights outside the window, and stroked the side of Barnaby's face. "I missed you, too." 

Barnaby tilted his head up in invitation, and Kotetsu took it, lowering his head to brush their mouths together. Barnaby closed his eyes and melted into it, a tender kiss that said _hello_ and _I missed you_ and _I'm glad you're back_ , everything they'd already said to each other but somehow saying it _more_ ,saying it in a way that Barnaby felt down to the very marrow of his bones. 

Some days, he woke up petrified that he'd lose this, that the past few years with Kotetsu would somehow be yanked away from him, that this was all nothing more than a dream. 

And then there would be a moment like this, something that anchored him so securely that Barnaby felt everything _before_ had been a dream, and this, his life now, the one he'd built with Kotetsu by his side, was the only thing that was real. 

Kotetsu drew back again, and Barnaby fisted his hands in the back of his shirt, trying to keep him close. 

Kotetsu smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, a silent promise that he wasn't going anywhere. "Come on, Bunny. Let's go to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
